Scott and Sasha
by hah97
Summary: Scott falls in love


OK Disclaimer time: I don't own the thunderbirds I do own sasha. I will in this story use a couple lines out of yellowcards ocean ave. song. I love the song and i'm listening to it and well ideas have popped in my head.

There's a place off Ocean Ave. where I used to talk with her. My name is Scott Tracy and this is my story in how I lost the greatest girl in town.

It all started one day my brothers and I went into mainland to take a break. My father was acting very weird but we thought maybe he was being over worked and at the moment no one was going to turn down the idea. We had all been working really hard. We invited Brains to come with us but he said a nice quiet weekend at the island would be the prefect break for him. We where all packed and out of the house by the afternoon.

Alan was so happy cause it would be the first time that him and Tin-tin could be alone with no parents for awhile. John was really glad too he took his telescope and was going to drive out to a valley on saturday night. Gordon was going to go see a swim meet and meet up with some of his friends. Virgil and I had nothing planned so we just laid about on friday night. That was until Virgil got a phone call.

Telephone Rings

"Hello." Virgil's voice.

"Ok thanks bye." Virgils voice again.

"Hey Scott want to go have some fun tonight with me?" The question some how sounds like a job more then an invite.

"Well that depends on what kind of fun that would be." I answer back.

"Me and some of my friends are going out to a resturant to talk and have some drinks." Virgil said with guilt in his voice. I ran the last part of the sentence off in my mind,("Talk and have some drinks.") Bingo there it was. Virgil had never been a good drinker and you never ever wanted to be with him when he did go drinking.

"Now what exactlly will I be doing while you and all your friends talk and have fun?"I then asked.

"Youwillbesittingquietlyinthecorneractingasthoughyournotthere." The words ran from his mouth like rushing water.

"Ah so I sit in a dark corner and babysit you and your friends. Is that about it." I said. After the last "party" Virgil had had my father was furious and had banned Virgil from drinking. Virgil being who he is sweet talked my father into giving him another chance. My father did but with a catch he had to have one of his brothers with him. And me being the only one in the hotel room was the first pick.

And then the puppy eyes and the lip came onto his face. In my mind I was saying (Oh my god not that Stay strong Scott don't break.) But my lips had a mind of their own and said "Ok anything is better then a quiet night in a dark hotel room."

Virgil then was in party mode he ran for the dresser and grabbed out a suit and tie and threw it at me.

"What?" Now it was my turn to acted shock.

"Well we can't wear any old thing this is a nice place come on just do it for me please?" Virgil came as he hanged out of the bathroom.

"fine but you owe me." I said in the best stern voice I could make at that moment.

An hour later I was sitting at the edge of the bed still waiting for Virgil. I got up and went over to the door.

"Come on Virg we don't have all night." I shout.

"Ok I'm almost ready." Virgil says and then finally pops out of the bathroom. He then grabs my hand and starts at a run down the hall for the elevator.

"Slow down what's the rush." I say catching my breath.

"Them." Virgil says in a dazed voice.

"What you get all dressed up for a couple of your guy friends." I say with a chuckle.

"Who said anything about guys." Virgil said.

"You said some of your friends." I said.

"Exactually Some of my friends I never said what sex they were." Virgil says in a playful tone.

"Oh No you didn't" I said in a whimper.

"oh yes I did." He then takes my head and turns it to face two girls standing in front of the hotel. He did it alright. I hate it when he does things like that.

"Virgil How dare you." I say through my teeth. Virgil is saying something but I don't hear it I see a girl that I remember. She runs up to me and says.

"Scott is that you?"

"Yeah." Is all I can say.

"Oh my gosh it's Sasha from the Air Force I took some classes with you." her voice is a welcome greeting to along night.


End file.
